We made it
by Raulhtv
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby had some crazy times in high school! Mordecai meets Margaret who she begins to have feelings for but what happens when Rigby and Mordecai make the worst bet that can ruin everything. Mordecai and Rigby survive high school with smoking,sex, and expulsion and dropping out and cheating/heartbreaks. May contain drugs and explicit lauguage. MxM RxE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to write a new story! This is showing what Mordecai and Rigby did in high school..leading to crushes,heartbreaks and blood,marijuana and sex! 0.0 yes I hope you enjoy. Guys I have a feeling this story is gonna last long hopefully!**

Mordecai,17 was late to class and Rigby,17 didn't care so he just walked. They arrived to class when suddenly the teacher stopped them.

"Well..I'm guessing you two are Mordecai and Rigby?" She asked and she looked at the attendance.

"Umm yes sorry ..we got lost.." Rigby said as she stared at her. She looked at their eyes "why are your eyes red?"

"Oh me and Rigby didn't sleep because we stayed up studying.." Mordecai said as he noticed a red cardinal giggling in the back.

frowned at them "get to your seats well talk about this later!"  
They began to laugh as they sat down.

Mordecai sat down next to the cardinal. The cardinal passes a note him.

-**hey..that was pretty funny..I'm Margaret by the way.  
What's yours?**

Mordecai smiled at the note and wrote back.

-**yeah don't tell but me and Rigby were really smoking pot in the bathroom. And I'm Mordecai by the way.**

Margaret smiled and wrote back.

**-haha you're funny..hook me up sometime.  
Here's my number 555-345-7342 text me sometime?**

Mordecai looked at the note and looked back to Margaret.  
Margaret began to blush.

Class ended and they all got out.

Mordecai and Rigby raced out the door and laughed.  
"Whoa looks like someone's happy.." Rigby laughed.

"Yeah..this girl Margaret gave me her number and thinks I'm funny and I think she smokes pot too." Mordecai says as he looks at her number.

Soon Eileen came up "hey..hey guys..hey Rigby:."  
Rigby didn't care how she felt about him "oh hey eileen"

Eileen looked down holding her books "umm..I was um..wondering if you want to go to the halloween dance with me?"

She began to blush as Mordecai elbowed rigby's shoulder.

"Umm I really don't do dances..sorry Eileen." He said as he looked at Mordecai shaking his head.

"Ahh it's cool I mean it was just gonna be as friends not a date but it's cool heh." She turned away and looked down while walking away whispering to herself.

Rigby began to laugh "haha that was weird! Are you going to the halloween dance?"

Mordecai was distracted by passing by Margaret.

"Mordecai! Hello?" Rigby waved his hands over his face.

"What? Umm yeah I am.." He said as get moved his brown hair out of his face.

"With who Margaret?" He said as Mordecai punched his shoulder. "What no haha!" Mordecai said while he blushed.

"Well do you wanna go smoke this pot?" Rigby said as he pulled out his pipe and Mordecai nodded.

Mordecai and Rigby went to the bathroom and Rigby pulled out a bag of weed and stuffed alittle to the pipe. Soon they began to smoke.

Mordecai smoked "woooow dude I'm faded haha this is some good shit!" Rigby smoked through the pipe next "haha you're fucking stupid..but I'm hungry now.."

They continued to smoke until Mordecai heard his phone vibrate.

"Who's that? Text them later..it's our smoke session!" Rigby said as he began to smoke more.

"It's Margaret?" Mordecai said as Rigby looked at him.  
"Dude why don't you bang her?" Rigby said as he began to laugh.

"No dude..at least I have the balls to talk nice to a girl and not reject her!" Mordecai said as he began to laugh at Rigby.

"Wanna make a bet asshole..who ever gets laid before the end of the year wins..winner has to buy more and whoever loses has to quit smoking pot...deal?" Rigby raised his hand out as Mordecai was nervous to accept and did anyways.

"So what does the text message say?" Rigby says as he continued smoke.

Mordecai read the message.

-**hey Mordecai it's Margaret..just asking but are you going to the halloween dance?**

Mordecai smirked at Rigby "haha looks like you're giving up pot!"

-**yeah I am why you ask?**

**-well I was thinking if you wanna go with me..I mean like as friends you know?**

**-yeah sure! I'll text you later!**

Mordecai stopped texting her "haha you need a date don't you?"  
Rigby realized there was only one person who wants to go to the dance with him...it was Eileen.

**Hey guys so I hope you liked the 1st chapter to my new story! Don't forget to review and favorite this story! Anyways oh my god Mordecai and Rigby made a bet..will it go bad?  
Will the girls find out? Who will lose?  
I'll update soon! Review and favorite plzz!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2 threatening begins!

**Hey guys so I decided to write one more chapter for the night but short..anyways thanks for reviewing and favoriting my story...shout out to my great friend coolgirl1234 aka Carmen hope you feel better.. Anyways let go on with the story!**

Mordecai was still texting Margaret.

-_hey Mordecai I was thinking but do you wanna hang out this weekend._

_-umm yeah! That sounds like fun!_

_-great so Saturday at 7?_

_-yeah!_

He stopped texting her until he received a message from Rigby.

_-dude I don't think you should hang out with Margaret.._

_-why?_

_-umm well I think she has a boyfriend..you know Ricky Todd?_

_-you mean that jock the crusher?_

Mordecai stopped texting Rigby and headed to school.

Mordecai later arrived only to be stopped by no other then the crusher.

"Hey faggot! I heard you're hitting on my girl!" He said as he held Mordecai against the wall.  
"Whaaat? Noo?" He said in a squeaky voice.

"If I ever see you with her or even talking to her..imma beat your hippie ass and make your junior year a living hell!" The human said as he punched Mordecai in the stomach.

Mordecai fell to the floor in pain.  
Soon Rigby arrived and saw Mordecai on the floor "Mordecai! Let me guess the crusher?"

Mordecai got up and coughed out blood "fuck him I'm still gonna talk to Margaret!"

-biology

Margaret and Mordecai were partners and as Margaret layer her hand on his. She began to blush. Mordecai quickly moved his hand.  
Margaret looked confused and continued to work.

-health

was showing the class; herpes and infections.  
Mordecai was excited to learn it..(for some reason) Margaret was talking to him until Rigby showed a picture from behind and Mordecai began to throw up in a bucket.

Margaret checked her breath "is it my breath? Or me?"

Mordecai started to walk to his next class when suddenly he gets shoved into a locker by a jock.

"Ricky says stay away from Margaret or things are gonna get worse!" He says as he bangs the locker and leaves.

Rigby was looking for Eileen until he waited for her to finish her class.  
The bell rang and Eileen came out and saw Rigby

"Hey Eileen...so I was thinking..do you still wanna go to that dance?" He asked until Eileen eyes began to widen.  
Eileen ran to Rigby and hugged him "oh my god! Yes thanks so much Rigby!"

"Yeah no problem.." He said as he left and heard thumping from a locker.

"Hmm which nerd is in here today?" He asked as he pressed his ear against the locker.

"It's me Mordecai get me out asshole!" He yelled as Rigby pulled out a crowbar and opened the locker.

"How did you..? Let me guess crusher? Dude you need to tell Margaret.." He said as Mordecai began to wiped himself off.

"Don't worry I need to tell her before its too late tonight!" Mordecai says as he had a evil look on his face.

**Hey guys so I hope you liked the short chapter! Holy shit what is Mordecai gonna do? will things go wrong on the "date" with Margaret? Don't forever to review and favorite..I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!**

**-may the odds be ever in Your favor goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3 the hangout

**What's up fuckers! Nah I'm just playing guys! Anyways thanks for reviewing and liking the story! Thanks to coolgirl1234 for giving me this story idea! Lets get going and happy Friday! This may be a short chapter but enjoy!**

**-Friday night**

Mordecai was getting ready for his hangout with Margaret. When suddenly he receives a text from Rigby.

_-hey dude..you still hangin out with Margaret tonight?_

_-yeah I can't wait!_

_-okay dude just keep an eye on the crusher or his douchebags friends._

_-haha okay dude I'll text you later._

Mordecai wore a white shirt with a black tie.  
He got in his car and drove to Margaret's house.

Soon after he arrived and saw Margaret waiting outside.

"Hey Mordecai...not to be weird but I couldn't stand my parents I stayed outside"

"Yeah problem Margaret I'm just glad..you said yes to hanging out haha.." He turned around and slapped his forehead.

Mordecai began to drive to the theaters..he had a bad feeling that the crusher will find out and ruin their hangout.

"Soo..Mordecai..you have any sisters?"

"Yeah I do..only 1 sister her name is brittani."

Margaret smiled at him and she tried to lay her hand on his but he kept backing away.

They arrived and went to the ticket booth.

" to amc how may I help you?" Hey said as they breathe to loud.

"Yeah can I have two tickets to lovers far.." Mordecai soon then payed the lady.

"So what is this movie about Margaret?" As they walked to the food court.

"Well it's about two lovers to have to dodge obstacles in order to be together."

"Whoa that's some deep shit!"

Mordecai felt something. Hard in his pocket..it was his pipe.  
"Oh fuck!" Margaret looked at him with a confused look.

"What's wrong Mordecai?"

"My pipe is in my pocket..." He said as he tried to hide it.

"You wanna bail and go smoke at lookout mt?" She said as Mordecai liked the idea. He grabbed Margaret by the wrist and ran out the theater.

Soon they got back to the car and drove to makeout mt.

They arrived later on and parked the car.

Mordecai pulled out the pipe as they sat and laid back against the hood of the car. They began to smoke and got high and they finished the weed real quick.

"Haha Mordecai you crazy..why did you cut his hair?"

They continued to talk and talk for hours..laughing and listening.

They stopped smoking and just looked up to the stars.

"Mordecai..." Margaret said while looking up.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll always care for me and be there when I need you.."

Mordecai turned his body to Margaret and looked into her eyes and said..

"I promise.."

Suddenly Mordecai looked deep into Margaret's light blue eyes that matched the moonlight. Mordecai couldn't resist anymore. He leaned forward and kiss Margaret.

Margaret didn't struggle..she enjoyed the kiss and they passionately kissed.

They separated as Margaret grabbed mordecai's hand and didnt want to let go. She was having a great time.

Suddenly a car light flashed at them as it was the crusher and his friends.

"Well..well..well if it isn't pothead and Margaret!"

Mordecai looked at Margaret "are you seriously dating him?

"No I broke up with him?"

The crusher ran to Mordecai and started to punched him.  
Margaret tried to help Mordecai but the jocks held her back.

The crusher kept kicking him and punching him.

"You've learned now hippie!"

Mordecai began to cough out blood "suck my dick motherfucker!"

The crusher picked him up and pulled out a knife.  
He stabs Mordecai in the stomach.  
"I told you I was gonna make your life a living hell!"

He pulls out the knife: letting Mordecai fall down the mt.

Margaret begins to cry "noooo! Mordecai!

The crusher puts away the knife "lets get the fuck out of her before the cops come!

They all bounce as Margaret looks out the window..realizing Mordecai is dead.

**Hey guys hope you liked the dramatic chapter! Don't worry guys *spoiler* Mordecai isn't dead! Anyways don't forget to review and favorite! What will happen next? Will Mordecai get revenge back?  
I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4 things gotten worse

**Hey guys so I know I haven't updated his story for along time but not I got an idea from the great kudleyfan93 thanks alot this idea really helped. Anyways lets get with the story! Oh yeah big announcement... Imma be doing something called collab month which means every other month I make collabs with other writers... Excited?**

Rigby thought he couldn't continue the bet after from what happen to Mordecai.

It was 2 weeks later and nobody has found his body.

Rigby had the thought that Mordecai may be dead..

Eileen saw Rigby heading to the back of the school and followed him. Eileen went and saw Rigby pulling out a bong and started to smoke.

Eileen ran to Rigby "Rigby no drugs are bad for you!" She said as she slapped the bong out his hand.

"Eileen let me smoke! I can't live like this!" Rigby tried to grab the bong but Eileen tackled him to the floor.

"Look Rigby I know you miss Mordecai but drugs ain't gonna help!" She said.

Rigby realized his mistake and face Eileen's way, took off her glasses.  
Rigby took off her glasses and was surprised.

Eileen face the other way "ahh don't look at me I'm ugly.." She said embarrassed.

Rigby got up; looking at a beautiful girl "Eileen your not ugly..y-your beautiful!" He excitedly said.

Eileen looked at him,giving him a kiss.

Rigby didn't back away as he continued to kiss her.

Eileen soon backed away realizing what she did "oh my god I'm sorry I got to go.." She ran away.

Rigby was feeling in love with...Eileen?

-down the mt.

It was getting dark soon and Mordecai was still passed out  
with still a stab wound and a few broken bones.

A sudden shadow approached and grabbed Mordecai;dragging him into a nearby house.

Mordecai suddenly woke up, realizing he had a few broken ribs and a bump that had him past out for a while.

Mordecai looked around "where am I?"

A tall bearded man approached him giving him a cup of something hot.  
"Here young blue jay..drink this and you will regain energy.." He said.

Mordecai sipped the cup as he laid back down and rested.  
"Where am I sir?" Mordecai asked.

The man looked at Mordecai "well you are at my house down below this mountain.." He explained.

Mordecai thought that he actually survived the fall

The man looks at mordecai's stab wound "what brings you here fellow bluejay?"

Mordecai forgot what happen to him and until he remembered Margaret screaming.

Mordecai thought to himself "Margaret.."

Margaret was everyday praying for Mordecai to be okay and guilty for what crusher did.

Everyday the crusher would take Margaret to his place and have sex. But Margaret of course did not enjoy a single moment.

Crusher pulled out his dick and made Margaret lick "here you dumb slut suck it real good!"

Margaret took ahold of his penis and shoved it in her mouth.

Crusher slapped her in the face as he felt teeth "you fucking cunt, you bit me!"

Margaret began to cry and ran away.

Rigby went to Eileen's waiting for the right time to ask her out.  
He approached the door and knocked, soon Eileen opened "oh Rigby hey what's up?"

Rigby didn't have a clue on what to say but he just did what he had to do "Eileen I really like you and I was wondering if you wanna go out?"

Eileen was surprised and happy "yes! Rigby I would love that!"

Rigby began to kiss her and went into her house as Eileen closed the door.

Mordecai was still trying to get back home and he was explain to the man how he got there.

"So this crusher boy..why so bad bluejay?" He asked.

"He's abusing the women I love..he's crazy. And he stabbed me.." Mordecai pointed out.

The man took a long look and finally spoke "well I have decided for the mean time I will train you to fight back.."

Mordecai smiled as he thought things would change.

**Hey guys so i hope you liked the chapter and I'll update soon and remember collab month! I'll see y'all soon and I'll update tommarow for real love.. Thanks again to kudleyfan93 for the amazing idea for the chapter! Read their stories!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5 finding out

**Hey guys so I decided to write another chapter... So enjoy! Thanks to kudleyfan93 for the great idea for this chapter! His is gonna be a short chapter.**

Mordecai looked up to the old man cooking some chicken.  
"Oh hello bluejay, you hungry?"

Mordecai felt his stomach grumbling and shook his head.  
The old man sat next to Mordecai and gave him chicken and rice.

"How you feeling young bluejay?" He asked.

Mordecai smiled "uhmm my name is Mordecai..and yeah I feel better thank you.."

"Ohh okay Mordecai..are you ready for your training?" The old man asked.

Mordecai looked at him "training?"

Rigby woke up and saw Eileen next to him.  
"Whoa...did I?"

He lifted up the sheets and saw a naked Eileen.  
Rigby's eyes began to widen "oh god!"

Eileen began to wake up as she saw Rigby, who was still shocked "hey cutie haha I had fun last night.."

Rigby looked at her as he grabbed his stuff and walked out.

"Rigby! Where are you going?" Eileen asked.

Rigby closed the door and wondered "did I..really..fuck..did I use a condom?"

Mordecai was tired for the day as he started regaining his strength and gain muscle.

"So did you enjoy training young Mordecai?" The old man asked.

Mordecai smiled "yeah I think I can get used to this.. He said as he stared up to the sky thinking about Margaret.

"Well I think you gonna have two years of training..." The d man said.

Mordecai nodded and thought after he's done..things are gonna change.

-crusher's house

Margaret was in bed with crusher after having sex.

Margaret was covered in bruises and black eye.

"Did you enjoy that you cunt..you better I saved all my energy for that!" Crusher yelled.

Margaret didn't want to get hit "yes crusher..it was amazing!" She lied.

She face the other way and prayed to Mordecai to come back.

-2 weeks later

Margaret was at her job at the coffee shop with Eileen.

"And he hasn't called you?" Margaret asked.

Eileen was wiping the tables "no.." She said sadly.

Margaret felt bad "don't worry everything's gonna be fine..he just needs time to realize." She said.

Eileen looked at Margaret's bruises "looks like that ass crusher hasn't..." She said.

Margaret felt her arm "it's just tough love..."

Eileen looked at her "Margaret...he's lucky I don't call the police and tell them he killed Mordecai!" She said.

Margaret felt her stomach "well I-I mea-.."

Margaret began to run to the bathroom and began to throw up in the toilet.

Eileen came in "Margaret..are you pregnant?"

Margaret backed away "hfmm I don't know..."

They went to Eileen's apartment after their shift ended and bought a pregnant test.

Eileen was waiting outside the bathroom until finally 20 minutes later.

"Well.. Are you?" Eileen asked.

Margaret looked shocked as she realized that.."I'm pregnant.." She said.

Eileen hugged her "what is crusher gonna say?"  
Margaret began to cry as she hugged Eileen.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter! Wow Margaret's pregnant with crushers baby?  
When will Mordecai come back?  
Next chapter is gonna be 2 years later  
So get ready and I'll update next Tuesday!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye**!


End file.
